walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Woody Woodpecker theatrical cartoons
This is a list of Walter Lantz "Cartunes" featuring Woody Woodpecker. All are entries in Lantz's Woody Woodpecker series, except for Knock Knock, an Andy Panda cartoon, Chilly Chums, an Chilly Willy cartoon, $21 a Day (Once a Month), a Swing Symphony cartoon, and Musical Moments from Chopin, a Musical Miniatures cartoon. All entries from the Woody Woodpecker series are numbered in release order. Directors for each short are noted. Several Woody Woodpecker cartoons produced in 1940, 1941, 1951, and 1952 carry no director credit; Walter Lantz claims to have directed these shorts himself. The first ninety cartoons (Knock-Knock through Jittery Jester) were released in The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection Volume 1 and Volume 2. Released by Universal Pictures (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1940 *''Knock Knock'' (Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit / Andy Panda cartoon ) - 6640 1941 (All cartoons directed by Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''001 Woody Woodpecker'' (first entry in Woody Woodpecker series) - 7173 *''002 The Screwdriver'' - 7315 *''003 Pantry Panic'' (only Woody Woodpecker cartoon in public domain) - 7320 *''$21 a Day (Once a Month)'' (Swing Symphony Cartune, cameo with Andy Panda and Snuffy Skunk) 1942 (All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy.) *''004 The Hollywood Matador'' (co-directed by Lantz - no onscreen credit) - 7727 *''005 Ace in the Hole'' - 8035 *''006 The Loan Stranger'' - 8469 1943 *''007 The Screwball'' (Lovy) - 8738 *''008 The Dizzy Acrobat'' (Lovy/Lantz/Hardaway - no onscreen credit / Academy Award nominee) - 8993 *''009 Ration Bored'' (Schaffer/Hawkins) (First Cartoon To Feature Woody Wears Rubber Gloves.) - 9166 1944 (All cartoons directed by James Culhane.) *''010 The Barber of Seville'' (The last Woody with green eyes until 1947) - 9663 *''011 The Beach Nut'' (Wally Walrus' first appearance) - 9972 *''012 Ski for Two'' - 10080 1945 (All cartoons directed by James Culhane) *''013 Chew-Chew Baby'' - 10214 *''014 Woody Dines Out'' - 10497 *''015 The Dippy Diplomat'' - 11655 *''016 The Loose Nut'' - 10728 1946 *''017 Who's Cookin' Who?'' (Culhane) - 10478 *''018 Bathing Buddies'' (Dick Lundy) - 11256 *''019 The Reckless Driver'' (Culhane) - 11096 *''020 Fair Weather Fiends'' (Culhane) - 11208 1947 (All cartoons directed by Dick Lundy.) *''Musical Moments from Chopin'' (Musical Miniature Cartune, with Andy Panda/Academy Award nominee/First Woody in the current design) - 11685 *''021 Smoked Hams'' - 11866 *''022 The Coo Coo Bird'' - 12000 *''023 Well Oiled'' - 12075 *''024 Solid Ivory'' - 12194 *''025 Woody the Giant Killer'' - 12624 Released by United Artists (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1948 (All cartoons directed by Dick Lundy.) *''026 The Mad Hatter'' - 12625 *''027 Banquet Busters'' (with Andy Panda) - 12432 *''028 Wacky-Bye Baby'' - 12444 *''029 Wet Blanket Policy'' (Academy Award nominee - Best Song, "The Woody Woodpecker Song"; Buzz Buzzard's first appearance) - 12562 *''030 Wild and Woody!'' - 12619 1949 *''031 Drooler's Delight'' (Lundy) Released by Universal International (With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1951 (All cartoons directed by Walter Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''032 Puny Express'' (co-directed by Lundy / first appearance of the redesigned Buzz Buzzard, with reddish head, though a black Buzz Buzzard would still appear twice, in Buccaneer Woodpecker and Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure)) - 14868 *''033 Sleep Happy'' - 14877 *''034 Wicket Wacky'' - 12779 *''035 Slingshot 6 7/8'' - 15038 *''036 The Redwood Sap'' - 15152 *''037 The Woody Woodpecker Polka'' *''038 Destination Meatball'' - 15267 1952 *''039 Born to Peck'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''040 Stage Hoax'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) - 15541 *''041 Woodpecker in the Rough'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''042 Scalp Treatment'' (Lantz - no onscreen credit) *''043 The Great Who-Dood-It'' (Don Patterson) *''044 Termites from Mars'' (Patterson) 1953 *''045 What's Sweepin'(Patterson - Wally Walrus' final speaking appearance) *''046 Buccaneer Woodpecker (Patterson) *''047 Operation Sawdust'' (Patterson - Wally Walrus' final appearance in a classic-era cartoon) *''048 Wrestling Wrecks'' (Patterson) *''049 Belle Boys'' (Patterson) *''050 Hypnotic Hick'' (Patterson - in 3-D) *''051 Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure)'' (Paul J. Smith) - 16617 1954 *''052 Socko in Morocco'' (Patterson) - 16706 *''053 Alley to Bali'' (Patterson) *''054 Under the Counter Spy'' (Patterson) *''055 Hot Rod Huckster'' (Patterson) - 16882 *''056 Real Gone Woody'' (Smith - Winnie Woodpecker's sole appearance in a classic-era cartoon) *''057 A Fine Feathered Frenzy'' (Patterson) - 16947 *''058 Convict Concerto'' (Patterson - no onscreen scredit) 1955 *''059 Helter Shelter'' (Smith) *''060 Witch Crafty'' (Smith) - 17032 *''061 Private Eye Pooch'' (Smith - Professor Dingledong's first appearance) - 17149 *''062 Bedtime Bedlam'' (Smith) - 17284 *''063 Square Shootin' Square'' (Smith - Dapper Denver Dooley's first appearance) - 17285 *''064 Bunco Busters'' (Smith - last cartoon with Woody designed with green eyes, and also Buzz Buzzard's last appearance until 1969's Tumble Weed Greed) - 17286 *''065 The Tree Medic'' (Lovy - first cartoon with Woody redesigned with black eyes, although he still has green eyes in the opening titles.) - 17508 1956 *''066 After the Ball'' (Smith) - 17519 *''067 Get Lost'' (Smith - Knothead and Splinter's first appearances) - 17518 *''068 Chief Charlie Horse'' (Smith) - 17607 *''069 Woodpecker from Mars'' (Smith) - 17652 *''070 Calling All Cuckoos'' (Smith) *''071 Niagara Fools'' (Smith) *''072 Arts and Flowers'' (Smith) - 17679 *''073 Woody Meets Davy Crewcut'' (Lovy) - 17967 1957 *''074 Red Riding Hoodlum'' (Smith) - 18055 *''075 Box Car Bandit'' (Smith) - 17969 *''076 The Unbearable Salesman'' (Smith) - 18186 *''077 International Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 18235 *''078 To Catch a Woodpecker'' (Lovy)- 18227 *''079 Round Trip to Mars'' (Smith) - 18282 *''080 Dopey Dick the Pink Whale'' (Smith) - 18286 *''081 Fodder and Son'' (Smith - Windy and Breezy's first and only Appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 18379 1958 *''082 Misguided Missile'' (Smith) - 18509 *''083 Watch the Birdie'' (Lovy) - 18512 *''084 Half Empty Saddles'' (Smith) - 18518 *''085 His Better Elf'' (Smith) - 18595 *''086 Everglade Raid'' (Smith - Gabby Gator's first appearance, as "All. I. Gator") - 18799 *''087 Tree’s a Crowd'' (Smith) - 18862 *''088 Jittery Jester'' (Smith) - 19029 1959 *''089 Tomcat Combat'' (Smith-Inspector Seward Willoughby's first appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 19041 *''090 Log Jammed'' (Smith) - 19070 *''091 Panhandle Scandal'' (Lovy) - 19119 *''092 Woodpecker in the Moon'' (Lovy) - 19170 *''093 The Tee Bird'' (Smith - Dapper Denver Dooley's final appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartune) - 19151 *''094 Romp in a Swamp'' (Smith – Gabby Gator, identified only as "A. I. G.") - 19189 *''095 Kiddie League'' (Smith) - 19309 1960 *''096 Billion Dollar Boner'' (Lovy) - 19343 *''097 Pistol Packin' Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 19346 *''098 Heap Big Hepcat'' (Smith) - 19350 *''099 Ballyhooey'' (Lovy) - 19358 *''100 How to Stuff a Woodpecker'' (Smith) - 19396 *''101 Bats in the Belfry'' (Smith) - 19397 *''102 Ozark Lark'' (Smith) - 19400 *''103 Southern Fried Hospitality'' (Jack Hannah - Gabby Gator receives his permanent name) - 19587 *''104 Fowled Up Falcon'' (Smith) - 19584 1961 *''105 Poop Deck Pirate'' (Hannah) - 19633 *''106 The Bird Who Came to Dinner'' (Smith) - 19646 *''107 Gabby's Diner'' (Hannah) - 19655 *''108 Sufferin' Cats'' (Smith) - 19682 *''109 Franken-Stymied'' (Hannah) - 19686 *''110 Busman's Holiday'' (Smith) - 19711 *''111 Phantom of the Horse Opera'' (Smith) - 19785 *''112 Woody's Kook-Out'' (Hannah) - 19782 1962 *''113 Home Sweet Homewrecker'' (Smith) - 19902 *''114 Rock-a-Bye Gator'' (Hannah) - 19899 *''115 Room and Bored'' (Smith - Smedley's first appearance in a Woody Woodpecker cartoon) - 19917 *''116 Rocket Racket'' (Hannah) - 19970 *''117 Careless Caretaker'' (Smith) - 19953 *''118 Tragic Magic'' (Smith) - 19952 *''119 Voo-Doo Boo-Boo'' (Hannah) - 19974 *''120 Crowin' Pains'' (Smith) - 19951 *''121 Little Woody Riding Hood'' (Smith) - 19972 Released by Universal Pictures (Universal dropped the 'International' and reverted to its original name)(With MPAA Certificate Numbers) 1963 *''122 Greedy Gabby Gator'' (Sid Marcus - Gabby Gator's final classic-era appearance) - 20153 *''123 Robin Hoody Woody'' (Smith) - 20067 *''124 Stowaway Woody'' (Marcus) - 20135 *''125 The Shutter Bug'' (Smith) - 20089 *''126 Coy Decoy'' (Marcus) - 20096 *''127 The Tenant's Racket'' (Marcus) - 20159 *''128 Short in the Saddle'' (Smith) - 20370 *''129 Tepee for Two'' (Marcus) - 20323 *''130 Science Friction'' (Marcus) - 20325 *''131 Calling Dr. Woodpecker'' (Smith - Miss Meany's first appearance) - 20436 1964 *''132 Dumb Like a Fox'' (Marcus – Fink Fox's first appearance) - 20440 *''133 Saddle Sore Woody'' (Smith) - 20446 *''134 Woody's Clip Joint'' (Marcus) - 20441 *''135 Skinfolks'' (Marcus) - 20462 *''136 Get Lost! Little Doggy'' (Marcus) - 20501 *''137 Freeway Fracas'' (Smith) - 20503 *''138 Roamin' Roman'' (Smith) - 20504 1965 *''139 Three Little Woodpeckers'' (Marcus) - 20595 *''140 Woodpecker Wanted'' (Smith) - 20597 *''141 Birds of a Feather'' (Marcus) - 20706 *''142 Canned Dog Feud'' (Smith) - 20703 *''143 Janie Get Your Gun'' (Smith) - 20722 *''144 Sioux Me'' (Marcus) - 20730 *''145 What's Peckin' (Smith) - 20737 1966 *''146 Rough Riding Hood (Marcus) - 20738 *''147 Lonesome Ranger'' (Smith) - 20767 *''148 Woody and the Beanstalk'' (Smith) - 20761 *''149 Hassle in a Castle'' (Smith) - 20851 *''150 The Big Bite'' (Smith) - 20789 *''151 Astronut Woody'' (Smith) - 20852 *''152 Practical Yolk'' (Smith) - 20862 *''153 Monster of Ceremonies'' (Smith) - 21045 1967 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''154 Sissy Sheriff'' - 21047 *''155 Have Gun, Can't Travel'' - 21064 *''156 The Nautical Nut'' - 21169 *''157 Hot Diggity Dog'' *''158 Horse Play'' *''159 Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker'' - 21329 *''Chilly Chums'' Woody Woodpecker has made a cameo appearance in this cartune. 1968 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''160 Lotsa Luck'' *''161 Fat in the Saddle'' *''162 Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin''' - 21406 *''163 Peck of Trouble'' - 21409 *''164 A Lad in Bagdad'' *''165 One Horse Town'' *''166 Woody the Freeloader'' - 21374 1969 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''167 Hook, Line and Stinker'' *''168 Little Skeeter'' *''169 Woody's Knight Mare'' *''170 Tumble Weed Greed'' (Buzz Buzzard's first appearance since Bunco Busters, ending a 14-year hiatus, something other secondary characters never achieved) - 21839 *''171 Ship A'hoy Woody'' *''172 Prehistoric Super Salesman'' *''173 Phoney Pony'' - 21857 1970 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''174 Seal on the Loose'' - 22185 *''175 Wild Bill Hiccup'' - 22274 *''176 Coo Coo Nuts'' - 22289 *''177 Hi-Rise Wise Guys'' - 22303 *''178 Buster's Last Stand'' - 22369 *''179 All Hams on Deck'' - 22412 *''180 Flim Flam Fountain'' - 22413 1971 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''181 Sleepy Time Chimes'' - 22502 *''182 The Reluctant Recruit'' - 22588 *''183 How to Trap a Woodpecker'' - 22629 *''184 Woody's Magic Touch'' - 22675 *''185 Kitty from The City'' - 22771 *''186 The Snoozin' Bruin'' *''187 Shanghai Woody'' - 22973 1972 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''188 Indian Corn'' - 23091 *''189 Gold Diggin' Woodpecker'' - 23090 *''190 Pecking Holes in Poles'' - 23173 *''191 Chili Con Corny'' - 23232 *''192 Show Biz Beagle'' - 23235 *''193 For the Love of Pizza'' - 23239 *''194 The Genie with the Light Touch'' (Buzz Buzzard's final appearance in a Walter Lantz cartune) - 23251 *''195 Bye, Bye, Blackboard'' (The last regular Woody Woodpecker cartoon and last Walter Lantz cartune. It was Woody's and Mrs. Meanie's last appeareance on a Walter Lantz cartune.) - 23253 Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Episodes